Secret
by Lipurogry
Summary: Un secreto era peligroso, más si no era tuyo pero ¿Hasta qué punto eres capaz de guardar un secreto por los que quieres?¿Aún sabiendo que podrías enloquecer? Historia participante en el reto "una generación, un personaje" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


Secret

…

Un secreto era peligroso, más si no era tuyo pero ¿Hasta qué punto eres capaz de guardar un secreto por los que quieres?¿Aún sabiendo que podrías enloquecer? Historia participante en el reto "una generación, un personaje" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"

Harry Potter no me pertenece

…

_James Sirius se enamoro de mi prima Rose_

_Él vino a contármelo todo en una noche de julio, diciéndome que no aguantaba mantenerlo en secreto y que sabía que no le delataría tan fácilmente._

_Me conto con detalles su amor por Rose, y de cómo quisiera confesarle sus sentimientos aún sabiendo que ella podría no corresponderle._

_Imbécil, fue lo único que pude decirle luego del apasionado discurso. Él me miro en silencio y sujeto mi muñeca izquierda, rogándome que lo mantuviera en secreto –ya que nuestros padres no lo aprobarían en ningún sentido-_

_Sé que pude negarme, pero la mirada desesperada de James no era fingida, parecía llorar, estar roto, y dolido. Todo al mismo tiempo, y me compadecí de él._

_Prometí guardar el secreto y no contárselo a nadie._

_Aunque algo receloso, él acepto y se fue silenciosamente, sin que yo hiciera nada._

…

_Una vez estuvimos de nuevo en Hogwarts, James parecía ser el mismo de siempre: bromeaba y sonreía como si no hubiera mañana. Pero yo era el único que podía ver un leve cambio: parecía más nervioso; miraba a Rose más que de costumbre, con un peculiar brillo en los ojos; y la trataba un poco más amable. De resto, parecía el mismo de siempre_

_En ese momento pensé que sin duda, James era un excelente actor, capaz de engañar a cualquiera. Incluso a la misma Rose_

…

_Tres meses después de que empezaran las clases, justo antes de las vacaciones de navidad, estaba sentado en la biblioteca, cerca de una ventana. Era una noche muy helada si mal no recuerdo, tanto que me castañeaban los dientes por el frio._

_Aburrido de leer aquel libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que tenía al frente, me puse a observar el paisaje nocturno._

_La nieve caía suavemente, no había señales de que alguien estuviese allí o al menos eso pensé, hasta que vi unas siluetas caminar rumbo al castillo._

_La pareja iban agarrados de la mano, sonriendo y charlando amistosamente. Se detuvieron, no muy lejos de donde yo podía verlos, se besaron y se separaron como si nada hubiera pasado._

_Cuando caí en cuenta de quienes eran, empecé a preocuparme _

_Mire alrededor para saber si alguien había visto la escena, pero el sitio estaba desierto. Me volví y seguí leyendo. Como si nada pasara._

_Y en silencio me alegraba por ellos_

…

_A partir de eso, comencé a vigilarlos en silencio, no solo por curiosidad sino por un instinto de preocupación que me carcomía por dentro. Ellos podían ser descubiertos, sabíamos lo que pasaría, y eso me angustiaba. _

_Más ellos no parecían interesados en una posible condena, vivían constantemente hundidos en su fantasía de cuentos de hadas, mientras yo observaba todo desde mi posición._

_Tía Hermione ya tenía sospechas de que algo estaba pasando, aunque no me lo había dicho. Podía ver la ligera mueca y el ligero ceño fruncido en su cara cada vez que veía a alguno de los tres._

_No sabía que esperar. _

…

_Ya han pasado 6 meses desde que James empezó con esta locura. Al igual que mi odio hacía ellos._

_Nunca me había sentido tan mal. Siento que he traicionado a todos los que quiero, pero no puedo hacer nada, el daño ya esta hecho. Y creo que es muy tarde para arreglar todo._

_Me asomó por la ventana de mi habitación, viendo el paisaje de primavera cuando vi a Rose y a James juntos, tal como ese día de invierno._

_James alzó la mirada viéndome, me sonrió y modulo una sola palabra: Gracias. No le devolví la sonrisa_

_Por un instante, lo odie con todas mis fuerzas. No entendía porque James me había arrastrado con él a este juego._

_En el fondo, ya conocía la respuesta: me había utilizado. Sabía que yo le quería, y uso eso en mi contra._

_No puedo describir todo los pensamientos y emociones que tenía en ese momento._

_Saque la cabeza de la ventana, con una idea bastante extraña en mente. Por mucho que los odiase no delataría a James y a Rose, pero no pensaba seguir torturándome con eso._

_Baje a la cocina en silencio, y saque algo que necesitaba, para volver a mi cuarto. Mis padres no estaban en casa, por suerte._

_Al llegar mi cuarto, deje el cuchillo sobre la mesita de noche, tras escribir tres cartas que deje allí, volví a sujetar el cuchillo con serenidad y me lo clave en el estomago._

_Después de todo, un secreto podía guardarse si alguno de los tres no estaba vivo ¿Verdad…James?_

…

Nota: Espero que les haya gustado el fic! Es mi primera vez escribiendo un fic de este tipo así que no se si me ha quedado bien -.- pero valió la pena intentarlo.

La canción en la que me base fue "Secret" de "The Pierces" (la cual no me pertenece)

Se despide, Samira Gry


End file.
